


SSSS. Gridman (Rewriting)

by ColonyDropper69



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime), ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, 電光超人グリッドマン | Denkou Choujin Gridman
Genre: Action, F/M, Kaiju, Mecha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonyDropper69/pseuds/ColonyDropper69
Summary: A rewriting of SSSS. GridmanA high school student named Yuta Hibiki one day woke up with amnesia and the ability to see things that others could not. Confused by his circumstances, he encountered Gridman in the reflection of his classmate's, Rikka Takarada's computer called "Junk". Things only get weirder and more chaotic when a Kaiju attacked the city of Tsutsu-jidai. To counter this monster's rampage, Gridman and Yuta fused to become the Hyper Agent, Gridman!!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	SSSS. Gridman (Rewriting)

"Where am I? It's so dark..... And so cold..... My whole body hurts....."

"Hey, are you listening, Yuta? Yuta~."

"Whose voice is that? What is this light enveloping me? What's this warm feeling? I don't know. Even though I don't know, It felt so comforting..... And..... Familiar."

When Yuta opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the gentle rays of sunset shining through the windows nearby. After rubbing his eyes, he checked his surroundings and found himself on a couch covered by a blanket in an unfamiliar place. Although, it only took him a few seconds to realise he is in a living room. 

"You finally woke up, huh?" A voice spoke to him. It undoubtedly belongs to a girl. Yuta turned his head and saw a girl about the same age as a high schooler sitting at a table a few metres away from him with a laptop in front of her. The girl had black hair and her eyes were a mix of blue and pink. She was wearing a white blazer with a red bow on it, similar to a high school uniform.

Almost as if on instinct, he said to her, "Good morning....."

"Good morning. But it's already evening."

Curious as to his current circumstances, he asked her, "What happened? What am I doing here?"

The girl answered, "Yesterday evening, you passed out in front of the store and were out for about 12 hours now."

Yuta was undoubtedly surprised, "12 Hours?!"

"Yeah. You really startled us. Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?"

This question made Yuta check his body for any injuries but he doesn't seemed to have any, "No..... It doesn't hurt anywhere. In fact, I feel kinda great actually. That's weird. I thought for sure my whole body was hurting."

The girl nonchalantly replied, "Well, good for you. Need to wash your face? The washroom is over there." The girl then pointed to a door behind her. Yuta got up from the couch and went to the washroom. After entering, he went to the sink and turned the tap open. He held the water dripping from the tap with his hand and started washing his face.

"Who is that girl?" Thought Yuta. After he finished washing his face, he looked into the mirror above the sink and saw his own reflection. He could see that he had red, almost crimson-like hair and light blue eyes. His attire consists of a black blazer, a red tie and a white undershirt. But just then, another thought came across his mind, "For that matter, who am I?"

Yuta started panicking at the thought of not remembering who he actually is or anything at all. He then tried his best to squeeze out the last thing he remembers but the only thing that came to mind was that dream he had earlier, "What was that dream? What does this all mean?" He thought.

Suddenly, another voice called out to him and broke him out of the trance he is in, "Yuta." The voice didn't belong to the girl. It is much more deep, similar to that of a man in his 30s.

"Yuta." The voice called out to him again. It sounded as if the voice was coming from somewhere. Yuta then decided to follow direction of the voice without giving it a single thought. Somehow, he knew that whoever that voice belongs to, it was harmless and calming. After exiting the washroom, he turned to his right and found a hallway. At the end of it, there was dark blue sheets, similar to a flag covering the entrance of the room the hallway leads to.

He started walking through the hallway and as he did, the voice started getting louder. Eventually, he passed through the sheets and entered another room. But, this room doesn't look like a part of the house he was in. His surroundings consists of rows and rows of shelfs holding second-hand items almost as if he's in a shop of some kind. To his left, there is a countertop with 6 stools in front of it. A few feet behind the counter is a mini kitchen countertop with a coffee machine, jars of coffee beans, a toaster and a stovetop on it, similar to a café. In between these two, there is a women sleeping while sitting with her head resting on her arms.

Yuta didn't want to be rude and wake her up so he slowly and silently walked forward. Then, he came to a stop when he heard that voice calling his name again but this time the voice was directly next to him. He turned his head to the right and saw a very old computer, turned off. The computer was dusty and very blocky, similar to the 90s model of computers. Yuta stared blankly at the monitor with anticipation, almost as if he was waiting for something or someone to appear. 

Then, the computer turned on without a warning, surprising Yuta. The once blank monitor had a white light shining through it. But that's not the only thing on the screen. At the center of it, there was a humanoid entity wearing an armour. The entity looked similar to a mecha as it's armour-like body looks like mechanical parts and his it's face look looks like a robot with yellow eyes. Although its body is mostly white, there were blue coloured strips on the top of his head, chest and shoulder guards. He also had a purple collar.

The same voice that spoke to Yuta came out of the humanoid entity, "Greetings. I see that you are awaken, Yuta Hibiki. I am Hyper Agent, Gridman."

"G-Griman?" asked Yuta, a bit overwhelmed by the situation.

"Yes." Said Gridman, "How are you doing? Fine I hope."

"Yeah.... I'm doing fine..... Wait no, what exactly are you?!"

"Like I said, I'm the Hyper Agent, Gridman."

"Ok...... Wait, is 'Yuta Hibiki' my name?"

"What kind of question is that?" Asked Gridman, curious.

"Um..... I lost my memories....."

Gridman was surprised by the news, "Really?!"

This sudden outburst surprised Yuta as well but the fact that Gridman knew his name gave him hope that Gridman about his identity, "Y-Yeah..... Since you know my name, is there any chance you can tell me what do you know about me?"

Gridman switched back to his calm tone, "Unfortunately, I don't know everything about you. However, I know what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Yuta asked, becoming a bit curious.

"It was around the time I had arrived here in Tsutsujidai from Hyper World."

"Hyper World.....?"

"Yeah. During that time, you were attacked by a Kaiju."

As soon as Gridman finished his sentence, Yuta felt a sudden aching pain on his head. A vision of a large monster chasing him continuosly flashed through his head along with the vague sound of roaring. Then, he saw a much more larger version of Gridman fighting the Kaiju. Then, the vision just ended. Yuta started panting, trying to catch his breath as the vision slightly exhausted him mentally, "What was that?" He asked himself.

"Oh so there you are." Yuta turned around and saw the same black-haired girl from earlier walked into the room. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked him.

Yuta quickly composed himself as he doesn't want to come off as weird and answered her question, "Oh, sorry for walking off like that. That guy called me." Yuta pointed to the computer screen.

The girl looked at the computer screen and asked, "Who?"

Her second question weirded out Yuta, "Who? Gridman. That guy right there." Yuta pointed to the monitor's screen.

"There's nothing right there." Said the girl. What she is saying is true. Through her perspective, there was nothing on the monitor except a blank screen.

For Yuta however, "But there he is." He could clearly see Gridman on the screen. He started audibly questioning himself, "Am I hallucinating? No, I definitely heard his voice just now and actually just talked to him. Then does that mean, only I can see him?" Suddenly, the monitor turned back off and there was nothing on it, "Now he's gone?! Hey, Gridman!" Said Yuta to the blank monitor, a bit desperate. Now, he can't help but think he might actually be hallucinating.

"Hibiki-kun, you're acting very weird. What are you talking about?" Said the girl, starting to question his behaviour.

Yuta took a deep breath to calm himself down. Wanting to forget about Gridman, he decided to distract himself by observing his surroundings. He became curious about it. He nonchalantly asked the girl, "Where is this place?"

A bit irritated that Yuta avoided her question the girl answered, "Home. This is the shop."

"Whose?"

This question made the girl even more irritated and caused her to lash out at him, "Mine!"

"Y-Yeah but my question is, who?"

The girk calmed down a bit and said to him, "Okay, and by who do you mean by who?"

"You."

The girl sighed out of frustration, thinking Yuta is messing with her, "Listen here, are you messing with me?"

"No! I'm serious! I seriously can't..... Can't..... remember anything."

In a harsher tone, she said to him, "Stop screwing with me."

Yuta tried to reassure her, "I have no memories."

The girl raised an eyebrow at his statement, "So you have amnesia?"

Yuta's eyes lit up, thinking the girl believed him, "Yeah, that's right!"

The girl asked Yuta once again, "Are you screwing with me?"

Then, the voice of an older woman caught speaking, caught their attention, "Hey, you two are being noisy." It was the same woman who was sleeping at the counter. She is now sitting straight up while looking at Yuta and the girl directly.

The girl called her, "Mama."

Yuta could see that the woman had yellow eyes. The woman told the two to sit down and motioned to the stools. She then made a cup of coffee for Yuta and set it in front of him.

Yuta thanked her, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's on the house." Said the woman.

He blew the coffee to cool it and took a sip. He was surprised that the coffee was, "Delicious!" and had a joyful expression on his face.

The woman smiled at this reaction, "Glad you liked it. But still.... You have been out for a long time. I'm kinda impressed."

Yuta gave her a nervous smile, "I guess....."

"Then, what's your name?"

Yuta wanted to answer with 'Yuta Hibiki' as that's what Gridman called him but he started to doubt whether that's his name or not because of he is still doubting whether or not Gridman is actually real. Eventually, he decided to just go with it, "I'm Yuta Hibiki..... I guess?"

This made the woman raise her eyebrow, "You guess?"

Then, the girl sarcastically said, "Apparently, he has amnesia."

"Amnesia?!" The woman said surprised.

"Y-Yeah....." Said Yuta.

The woman stroke her chin, thinking about what to do next before finally turning to her daughter and said, "Alright, Rikka. Why don't you take him to the hospital?"

Rikka looked at her mother in disbelief, "Eh?! Me?!"

"Of course! You both are classmates. If he has amnesia, he might have hit his head."

Rikka then closed the distance between hers and Yuta's face and stared at him with a slightly irritated face.

Yuta blushed a bit because of her action, "S-So close....." Thought Yuta.

"He doesn't look that hurt to me."

In a firmer tone, the woman said to Rikka, "Just do it, will you? I have to watch the shop."

Rikka sighed, "Fine."

***

After getting ready, the two of them head out of the shop and into the street. However, the street looked a bit unusual to Yuta. The streets, everything in his surroundings were being covered in a very thick mist. This strikes Yuta as suspicious, "Don't you think the mist is too thick?" 

Rikka was dismissive of his statement, "Not really."

"Really?" Yuta was surprised of her dismissiveness. Then, Yuta squinted his eyes a bit in an attempt to see beyond the mist when a large shadowy figure caught his attention. The shadowy figure almost resembled a thigh. Yuta then looked up to see whether or not this "thigh" connects to something and was surprised by what he found, "A K-Kaiju!" He said while pointing to it. The large shadowy figure was in fact a Kaiju with several large spikes sticking out of its body. The large figure only stood still and showed no sign of moving or breathing.

"Huh?! There's nothing there!" Said Rikka after looking at the direction that Yuta pointed at.

Yuta tried to reassure her, "No, no! I see it! It's right there!"

Rikka sighed, clearly fed up with Yuta's 'antics'. Just like Gridman, the Kaiju was visible to only Yuta. Rikka eventually decided to just brush it off and told Yuta to, "Let's get moving, before the hospital closes."

Rikka turned around and started walking to the direction of the hospital. Yuta looked on at her with am uncertain and nervous face. He thought to himself, "What's going on with me? Am I hallucinating after all?" 

"Hurry up!" Called Rikka.

Yuta dismissed these thoughts and quickly ran to Rikka and walked beside her. Once he did, Rikka asked him, "Hey, if you really have amnesia, does that mean you don't remember anything that happened to you, yesterday?"

Yuta nodded.

"I see. But still, if you're just pretending to have amnesia then you really suck."

***

An hour later, Rikka is now in front of Inoue Hospital, waiting for Yuta to come out. Eventually, he did and walked up to Rikka.

Upon seeing him, Rikka asked him, "How did it go?"

"I didn't quite get everything but anyway, they said that I would probably be back to normal before long."

"What's up with that? For that matter, do you even have an insurance card?"

Yuta titled his head slightly at her question, "What's that?"

Rikka sighed again, "Oh well. You can go home now, right?"

"Mm-hmm. Thanks for everything."

"Yeah."

"Well, see you."

"See you."

Yuta turned around, ready to walk off but stopped his body completely after taking a few steps.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rikka.

Yuta turned his head around to look at her, "Well..... I don't know where I live."

"Huh?! You don't know where that is?! I don't know where that is either." Then, she had a thought and said to Yuta, "Lend me your phone. Utsumi would probably know where you live."

Yuta took out his phone and handed it to Rikka. After unlocking it, she texted Utsumi about Yuta's condition and asked for Yuta's home address. A few moments later, Utsumi sent her a message asking about Yuta's well-being. After confirming that he is well, he sent Rikka his home address.

After Rikka read it, she pointed out that, "This is pretty far."

Then she noticed the clock saying 7:00 PM, "It's already 7:00 PM!" She sighed again, "I'm hungry~. Let's grab something to eat." She said nonchalantly.

A few minutes later, Yuta and Rikka are now in front of a convenience store called 7-to-21, each eating a bagel. They have been silent the whole time until Yuta broke the silence between them by asking, "Why was I at some girl's house?"

"Not 'some girl'. Rikka Takarada, that's my name. We found you passed out in front of our house yesterday and couldn't wake you up. We wanted to call am ambulance or bring you to the hospital at first but thought it wasn't worth the hassle so we brought you in."

"What do you mean? H-How are we related?"

"Are we friends?!" He asked, excited at the thought of them being friends.

"Hate to burst your bubble but this is the most we ever interacted ever since we were put in the same class."

"Oh, I see....." Said Yuta, disappointed.

After finishing off their bagels, Rikka walked Yuta home and dropped him at his doorstep. As it is very far, the walk from the convenience store to there was roughly 20 minutes. 

"Alright. Tomorrow, a guy named Utsumi will come pick you up tomorrow morning." Said Rikka.

"Thank you for everything and sorry for troubling you." Said Yuta, apologetically.

"It's okay. Take care." 

After Rikka left, Yuta looked at his apartment door, not knowing what to expect. He turned the handle of the door and entered his apartment. Even though it looked like a normal apartment, Yuta felt overwhelmed. He walked around the apartment and went through every room, trying to get acquainted with it and to also possibly recover his memories but this did nothing except than making him feel more anxious. To him, it felt like he was living someone else's life. 

After looking through the apartment even more, he found out that his parents are on a business trip and won't be back for a few months. Yuta sat down at a couch in the living room, trying to compose himself. He stared off into the ceiling, recollecting everything that happened today. Suddenly, his thoughts went back to Gridman, "Gridman..... Did I really hallucinate him?"

The Next Morning at around 8 AM, Yuta had already got ready for school when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and found a guy with green hair in a school uniform, wearing glasses.

Yuta looked at him and wondered who he is before asking him, "So..... Are you Utsumi?" 

Upon hearing this question, Utsumi stared at him in a rather rough manner before sighing, "Looks like you really have amnesia, huh? You even forgot how I look."

"Sorry....."

"Well whatever. We only got to know each other in April. We'll just pretend we're friends again."

"Thanks."

The two of them started walking to their school, Tsutsujidai High School. As long the way, Yuta wanted to know what kind of person he actually was so he decided to ask Utsumi a question, "So..... What kind of person I actually am?"

"What kind of person you are? What a messy question." Utsumi started stroking his chin, trying to come up with the best possible answer, "Well, I'd say you a regular person."

"Regular?"

"Yeah. I guess the best way to say it is that you're a good person."

"I see......" Yuta let a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. At least I know I wasn't a bad person." Thought Yuta.

"You were my only friend." Utsumi continued, "Probably because we're both Tokusatsu fans."

"Tokusatsu? What's that?" Asked Yuta.

This question made Utsumi jumped up in shock, "You even forgot what that is?! Are you for real?!"

His sudden movement surprised Yuta, "Y-Yeah....."

"Well, it can't be helped! I'll be generous and give you a short summary with my profound knowledge!" He said, in an almost bragging manner, "Tokusatsu are basically shows/films that involves a hero fighting a villain in the most epic way possible. The villains usually consists of Kaijus and aliens. I'd have to say, the Ultra Series is the most popular when it comes to these two creatures. The Hero in the Ultra Series are usually humans but can also be Kaijus and other aliens. For example, Ultraman."

"Ultraman.....?" Since Ultraman and Gridman both sounded very similar, he thought that Utsumi might know what it is so he asked him, "Then, do you know who Gridman is?"

"Gridman? Never heard of him. Is that a new Toku show?"

"Well....."

Yuta then started explaining to Utsumi about the weird thing that happened to him yesterday. At first, he felt that he shouldn't but he felt that he could trust Utsumi. After explaining everything, Utsumi couldn't contain his excitement. But alas, he calm down when they reached their destination, Tsutsujidai High School. 

Right now, Rikka is in her classroom and is hanging out with her two friends, Namiko and Hass. Rikka is now lying down on Namiko's lap. Namiko grinned while looking at Rikka and said to her, "Hey, I saw you with Hibiki-kun yesterday."

"He's a boy!" Hass pointed out.

"So what?" Asked Rikka nonchalantly, trying to ignore her friends' teasing.

Right then, Utsumi entered followed by Yuta. Since Rikka and her friends' seats are near the classroom front door, Rikka is the first person that Yuta sees. Upon seeing her, Yuta greeted her, "Good morning. Thank you for yesterday". And followed Utsumi.

Namiko then started choking Rikka softly with her arms and playfully saying to her, "Why you! You already got yourself a boyfriend?!"

"I don't! I don't!" Said Rikka while struggling to let go of Namiko's grip.

It is now lunch period. Here's a brief summary of what had just happened in between. When Yuta entered the classroom, Utsumi told everyone about his condition. This garnered a lot of attention from the other students, asking him several questions but then was soon dismissed by their homeroom teacher, Yukimura-sensei when he entered the classroom. 

Right now, in the classroom, a member of the volleyball club, Tonkawa is playing with a volleyball, playfully bouncing the ball up and down while being recorded and observed by the other four members of the volleyball club.

Utsumi got up from his seat and went to Yuta's seat, "Let's go eat lunch."

"Oh, I didn't bring any lunch with me today."

"Ah, you forgot to pack anything?"

"My brain's at its limit just dealing with school."

"Didn't expect that to come out of you."

"Eh? Why not?"

"You usually get high scores in tests and quizzes."

"Really?!" Yuta asked, not being able to believe what he just heard.

"Yeah."

Then, a wrapped bun was put on Yuta's table and caught both Yuta's and Utsumi's attention.

Then, a gentle voice of a girl spoke, "You can have this."

Yuta turned his head to face the direction that the voice came from. When he did, he saw a very beautiful girl with white hair and red eyes. The girl was wearing a purple jacket on top of her white school undershirt as opposed to the other girls. The jacket seemed a bit too large for her as the sleeves almost completely covered her hands save for the fingers.

The white-haired girl gave Yuta a gentle smile when their eyes met. She then did a hand motion imitating a crab with both her hands and asked Yuta, "Hibiki-kun, are you the "stiff-upper-lip-even-when-hungry Samurai" type?" All while still smiling.

Yuta was captivated by her appearance for and found himself staring at her for a brief moment. He started blushing and started shaking his head, breaking out of the trance. Yuta said to the girl, "Thank you for offering but I can't just take this. Um....." Yuta tried to remember her name but of course he couldn't.

"Akane Shinjo." The girl introduced herself, "Looks like your memory loss has turned you into a transfer student, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't really remember anything."

Akane then leaned her face into Yuta's a bit, closing the distance between them. Yuta started blushing once again. Akane picked up the hot dog, offering it to Yuta once again, "This is called a special dog. I have an extra so just take it."

Yuta glanced at the special dog. It is only a normal hotdog however there were lettuce and hard-boiled eggs in it topped with and the whole thing is topped with mayonnaise.

"T-Thank you....." Said Yuta. He then started reaching out for it. Before he could take,Tonkawa suddenly shouted out, "Watch out!"

*Wham!*

The volleyball that Tonkawa was playing with landed on top of the special dog that Akane was holding and bounced off. The special dog fell out of her hand and onto the floor. Everyone involved and the ones that were watching the whole thing unfold became silent, surprised at what just happened.

Tonkawa then frantically apologised, "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

Another member of the volleyball club asked then asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm okay" Said Yuta with a smile.

Akane on the other hand simply just sighed and nonchalantly said to Tonkawa, "Tonkawa, do that outside~."

"I'm really sorry!" She apologised again, "I'll reflect on what I just done! There, already finished reflecting!"

Yuta then picked up the special dog off the floor. When he did, everyone could see that it was smashed and ruined because of the impact that came from the volleyball landing on it.

Upon seeing it, Tonkawa apologised once again, "Sorry about your special dog, Hibiki-kun!"

"It's okay. It's okay. It's just a little smashed. I can still eat it." Said Yuta before peeling the plastic wrapping off the special dog and taking a bite out of it. 

"Oh, it's delicious!" He then turned to Akane and gave her a smile, "Thank you for the special dog, Shinjo-san." Akane then smiled back at him. Yuta thought that her smile is very cute because of how innocent it looks.

It is now after school. Yuta and Utsumi are walking home from school together.

"So, how's your first day in school post-amnesia?" Utsumi asked Yuta.

"Well, It's not too bad..... I guess?" Answered Yuta, "But Shinjo-san is really kind."

"Kind? I wouldn't call that kind, more like pity." Remarked Utsumi.

"Let's not split hairs."

Ustumi's expression that changed into a serious one, "No, let's split hairs! Don't you know what kind of person Akane Shinjo is? She is a very heavy duty girl with great personality, great looks, great body proportions, a girl that everyone loves! Many have tried claiming her heart but only to be rejected!"

"Then, do you have a crush on her, Utsumi?" Asked Yuta.

This question caused Ustumi's expression to change to the one before, "N-No. If you ask me, she's very unapproachable. Definitely not the one for me."

"I see....."

"More importantly, can you show me this Gridman?!"

Yuta could see the excitement gleaming from Utsumi's eyes. Of course, Yuta wanted to take Utsumi to the shop however he forgot the directions to it. Then, his eyes glanced over at a person in the distance ahead of them. It was Rikka. 

"Let's go, Ustumi!" Is what Yuta said before running off to Rikka.

"Hey, wait!"

When Yuta was directly behind Rikka he greeted her, "Hello, Takarada-san."

Rikka turned around and found Yuta with Ustumi behind him, "Oh, Hibiki-kun." 

"Perfect timing." Both Yuta and Hibiki simultaneously said as they were both about to say something to each other. "Say what you want first." Rikka offered.

"No, you can say what you want first, Takarada-san. Mine might not be as important." Said Yuta.

"Understood. I'll take you up on that offer." Replied Rikka, "My friends are teasing me and giving me a hard time ever since we started talking with each other."

"Then, you don't want me to talk to you that much?" Asked Yuta.

Rikka didn't say anything and only nodded. "Understood. I won't disturb you anymore.

Utsumi then lightly nudged Yuta in the stomach with his elbow and whispered into his ear, "Hey, Yuta!"

"Oh right!" Yuta said out loud. He then said to Rikka, "Sorry, Takarada-san but I have one last request if you don't mind."

Somewhere, in a dark room lit up by single PC Monitor, there was someone sitting in front of the monitor but this person wasn't looking at the monitor. This person was instead furiously carving away at a block of stone using only a single utility knife. The lit up monitor wasn't displaying something normal either. On it, was an alien-like entity with a black body and menacing red eyes. Light blue flames were emerging out of its head, resembling a hair. The name of this alien is Alexis Kerib.

Alexis nonchalantly said to the Carver, "Why so serious~? Oh, I know! Something must have happened today! Something unforgivable, right~?"

"Yeah....." Answered the Carver in a menacing voice. He then furiously uttered the words, "They'll pay..... They'll pay!"

Yuta, Rikka and Utsumi are now in front of her family's store. Yuta can now clearly see the signboard, 'Junk Shop Aya' on the store's front. Rikka entered the shop, "I'm home."

Rikka's mother, Orie Takarada who was sleeping at the same spot as yesterday woke up. When she saw that it was Rikka, she said to her, "Don't come in through the front. I thought you were a customer."

"Well, we actually do have customers." Answered Rikka. Just then, Yuta and Utsumi entered the shop as well. Yuta greeted Orie, "Sorry to bother you again."

After entering entering the shop, Rikka and Yuta went to the café bar while Utsumi started surveying the computer section of the shop.

Orie asked Yuta, "How are you doing, kid? Still got memory loss?"

"Yeah." Answered Yuta, "But for the most part, I'm doing fine."

"I see. Good for you." Orie then head out of the counter and said to Rikka, "Rikka, I'm heading out. Watch the shop for me, will you?"

"Eh~? Me?!" Then, Rikka mumbled, "Oh well, it's not like anyone is going to come anyway."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you heard that?" Rikka started laughing.

"You're getting nothing but cold tofu for dinner." Is what Orie said before heading out.

"Seriously?" She sighed, "Oh well, I'll just apologise when she gets back."

Yuta was smiling as he watches the two interacts. He then said to Rikka, "You sure get along with your family fine, huh?"

"Huh? I wouldn't say that. I'd say we're pretty normal." Replied Rikka.

After surveying the various computers on the shelves, Utsumi called out to Yuta, "Hey, Yuta! Which one of these has Gridman?"

"That computer over there!" Yuta said as he pointed to Junk.

Utsumi went to where Junk is followed by Rikka and Yuta. He was impressed with how big it is, "Whoah! Are old computers really this big?" Utsumi looked at the price tag of it, "Whoah! 90,000 Yen?! For this?!" He then read the name of the computer from the price tag, "'Junk', huh? How fitting. This computer is really a pile of junk cobbled together. Why is it so expensive?"

"That's because that computer was custom-made." Answered Rikka, "The current Director of Hospital Inoue made that with her two friends."

"Yuka Inoue-san made this?! That's impressive! I didn't know she liked making computers!" Said Utsumi, impressed.

Through Yuta's eyes, he saw that the monitor turned on and Gridman appeared, "Greetings, Yuta."

"Gridman!" Said Yuta.

"Where?" Asked Utsumi.

"Utsumi, you can't see or hear him as well? He's there on the monitor."

Utsumi looked at the monitor but just like Rikka, he can't see nor hear Gridman.

"Danger is approaching all of you." Warned Gridman.

"Danger? What danger?"

"I was sent here from Hyper World to protect this world."

"Hyper World?"

"Yes. It's a dimension parallel to yours."

"Hey, Yuta. What's Gridman saying?" Asked Utsumi.

"He said danger is coming and he came from a parallel dimension called Hyper World to protect us from this danger."

"Whoah!" Utsumi jumped up in excitement, "It's almost like the Ultra Series!"

"Pair of weirdos." Said Rikka.

Back in the dark room, the Carver had finished with his work. The plain block of stone had now been transformed into a Kaiju. The Carver proudly showed his work to Alexis, "It's complete. I'll call it, Ghoulghilas!"

"Oh~! Such a nice an emotive form!" Alexis complimented it, "Now then, to put it in action! Instance Abreaction!"

A faint glow appeared around the Kaiju in the shape of a ring. The glow then got stronger two seconds later and completely engulfed Ghoulghilas's body after another two seconds before the statue disappeared completely.

Back at Junk Shop Aya, a spark of lightning emitted from Yuta's for a second. Yuta could feel that something is wrong and said to the two, "I feel trouble."

"I thought you were troubled all day." Said Utsumi.

Then, the roaring of a Kaiju can be heard through Yuta's ears, "No..... I heard Kaiju's roar!"

"Maybe we should take you back to the hospital." Said Rikka.

Without warning, the ground around them started shaking furiously.

"An earthquake?! Everyone get under the counter!" Commanded Rikka. The three of them went behind and under the counter. A few seconds later, the shaking stopped and the three of them got out.

"That was quick." Utsumi pointed out.

Then, a loud roaring noise can be heard from outside. "That sound..... Could it be a Kaiju?!" An expression that is a mix of both fear and excitement appeared on Utsumi's face. He instantly ran out of the shop and into the street.

"Utsumi!" Yuta chased after Utsumi followed by Rikka. Once all three are on the street, they all suddenly froze. They could see a huge Kaiju standing a distance away from them. This was the same Kaiju the Carver had created.

"A Kaiju.....!" Said Utsumi, amazed, "A real Kaiju!"

Rikka stared at it in disbelief, "No way....." 

"We can't see that well here." Complained Utsumi, "We have to get to the main road."

Utsumi started sprinting towards the main road followed by Yuta and Rikka. Once they reached the main road, they could clearly see the Ghoulghilas's appearance. It had menacing red eyes and a long neck, similar to a giraffe's neck. The upper of the Kaiju's body was a light blue while the bottom is pink. Several Red Spikes sticked out its tail, along its back and until it reached the tip of its neck. Although the Kaiju was standing on his own two feet, it had a hunched back that made it no taller than 70 metres. Regardless, its appearance was intimidating.

Ghoulghilas opened its mouth and a particles of fire can be seen being gathered. Ghoulghilas then unleased three fireballs from its mouth in a rapid motion. The fireballs each went into different direction. One fire ball in particular flew several feet above Yuta, Rikka and Utsumi's heads and they could feel the intense wave of heat coming from it as it passed by them. The fireballs that passed by them went in the direction of their school.

The fireballs hit the school's main body and the gym. The impact that came from the fireball instantly crushed most of the school and the gym, setting everything on fire. "That was the school.....!" Said Rikka, a bit shocked. 

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to Yuta, "Yuta!" 

"Gridman....! Gridman is calling me....!" Thought Yuta. He instantly rushed back to Junk Shop Aya. A few seconds later he entered it. He stopped at the entrance, panting, trying to catch his breath. He started walking to Junk, "Did you call me, Gridman?" Asked Yuta.

Now in front of the Junk, he could clearly see Gridman in the monitor, "Yes. We'll have to do something about that Kaiju."

"But how?!" Asked Yuta, desperate.

"You have to combine with me."

"Combine?"

"Yes. Doing that, will allow me to regain my physical form and fight the rampaging Kaiju. There's no more time! Let's go!"

Just as Utsumi and Rikka entered the shop, a bright white light flashed out of the monitor. Both Utsumi and Rikka could see this light absorbing Yuta into the monitor. This occurrence surprised them even more. The two then ran into the shop and stood in front of Junk. Utsumi and Rikka can now see Yuta standing inside the Junk's monitor, "J-Junk swallowed Yuta!"

"Old computers are scary......" Added Rikka.

Utsumi then saw the unfamiliar Tokusatsu-like hero standing beside Yuta, "Is that Gridman?"

Yuta looked at Gridman in the eye who looked at him back. Their bodies are now transforming into white digital particles and are slowly combining with each other.

"Are you seeing this too, Takarada?"

"Yeah. I'm seeing this as well."

The two talked to each other nonchalantly, too surprised by the situation to even properly react. After Gridman and Yuta finished combining, a white light filled the whole screen before dispersing. Rikka and Utsumi can now see the Ghoulghilas on the screen monitor. A green digital portal then appeared a several feet behind Ghoulghilas. What jumped out of the portal is none other than Gridman himself. Gridman landed on the ground. The whole ground shook from the impact that it made. 

"So that's.... Gridman? That's amazing!" Utsumi shouted out of excitement, "He kinda looks like Ultra Seven wearing mechanical armour!"

"I don't really get what you're saying but feel like you shouldn't be saying that, Utsumi." 

Right now, Yuta is Gridman and has full-control of his body. He was amazed by the sight of every part of his body are no longer human-like, "Whoah! Right now, I am Gridman!"

"That's right, Yuta!" Said Gridman, "Let's fight together!"

Yuta then looked at the Kaiju in front of him who had just turned around to face him, "Understood. Let's go!"

When the two converses, Utsumi and Rikka can hear their voice through Junk, "Yuta and Gridman's voices are coming from Junk! I see! Yuta had became Gridman! To protect this city from that Kaiju!"

Yuta and the Kaiju charged towards each other. Once they were only a few feet away, Ghoulghilas tried to tackle Gridman using only its head but was stopped by Gridman using the strength of his own two hands. He then proceeded to chop and kick Ghoulghilas in the neck. Ghoulghilas freed itself from Gridman's grip and hit Gridman in the torso area using its head, knocking Gridman back a few feet before dropping down to the ground. Ghoulghilas then bursted out three shots of fireball in the air. All three flew down and hit Gridman directly on the torso area. The green light on his forehead then started blinking. 

Simultaneously, at Junk Shop Aya, Junk is going haywire and sparks of voltage emerged out of it. The red alarm that was on Junk started spinning and making noises. 

"GAH.....! Junk is.....!"

"Old computers are awesome, Takarada!"

Utsumi looked at the screen and saw the blinking light green on Gridman's forehead, "That green blinking light must be his colour timer!"

"So what?" Asked Rikka.

"In the Ultra Series, whenever an Ultraman's colour timer starts blinking like that, it means they only have a short amount of time left to defeat the enemy before the colour timer completely stops blinking and turning black. If that happens..... Yuta might die."

Rikka was shocked by the news, "What?! Then, Hibiki-kun needs to defeat that Kaiju quick!"

"I know!" He then started caressing his hair aggressively, "Think Utsumi, think! If this were the Ultra Series, then the monster would have some kind of weak spot.....!"

"Huh?! What are you on about?"

The two of them can heard Yuta's voice, "Damnit! My body is so sluggish! What should I do?!"

In an attempt to help out Yuta, Utsumi quickly examined the Kaiju's body for any spots of weaknesses that Yuta can exploit. After a moment of searching, Utsumi noticed that parts Ghoulghilas's neck is falling apart, almost as if it's rotting away. Utsumi then concluded that was the weak spot, "The neck! The neck is weaker and is coming apart! If he goes after that.....!" Utsumi then shouted out to Junk, "Hey! Can you hear me, Yuta?! Aim for the neck! The neck!" However there was no response as Yuta did not hear him, "Tch, he can't hear us!"

"They have to be some way to contact him!" Said Rikka. She then started thinking about what to do. After a moment of thinking, she realised that earlier, when Gridman's Colour Timer stared blinking, Junk was going haywire as well, "I can't believe I'm saying this because it is completely crazy but you don't suppose that Gridman and Junk are connected, are they?"

"Well, that's a possibility......"

"Then.....!" Rikka sat down at the seat in front of Junk, "Maybe we can communicate with Hibiki-kun using this keyboard."

"Hey hey hey, are you sure that will work?" Asked Utsumi, a bit uncertain.

"I don't know but I'll have to do everything that I can!" Is what Rikka said before typing, 'Aim for the neck, Hibiki-kun. That's the weak spot!' as fast as she can. In a matter of seconds, Rikka finished typing and pressed the enter button. 

"I heard you." Said Yuta. "Aim for the neck, right? I got it!" Yuta got up from the ground and stood tool before getting into his battle stance.

Both Rikka and Utsumi smiled before simultaneously saying, "It worked!" 

Yuta started sprinting towards Ghoulghilas. Halfway there, Ghoulghilas launched a fireball at Yuta. The Fireball was reduce to mere fireworks when Yuta directly punched the fireball. He jumped towards Ghoulghilas, grabbed him by the neck and landed. Yuta started pulling it's neck apart before chopping it off and throwing it away. The Kaiju had no blood or blood veins inside it all all. Instead, everything inside was filled with wires and circuits, almost as if it's a robot.

Yuta punched the Kaiju in the abdomen, knocking it back a few feet before jumping into the air and givinf the Kaiju a flying side kick with his right leg.

"Let's finish this, Yuta!" Suggested Gridman.

"Yeah!"

The two put their left arm in a vertical position and aimed it Ghoulghilas. Yellow energy can be seen charging his left arm. Once it's done, Gridman and Yuta simultaneously said, "Grid...... Beam!" And shot a yellow ray of energy at Ghoulghilas. The Kaiju exploded and was reduced to ash. 

"He did it!" Both Utsumi and Rikka cheered. 

A white light appeared and enveloped every part of Gridman's body before Gridman himself disappeared completely. A ball of light then flew out of Junk's monitor and landed a few feet behind Rikka and Utsumi. The two turned around and saw that same ball of light re-materialised into Yuta, laying down on the floor, with a surprised expression, "I'm..... I'm back.....?" 

"Yuta!" Utsumi ran towards Yuta and crouched down, "You were amazing! You fought a real Kaiju and won! You were a real hero! I'm so jealous~!"

Yuta didn't know what to say so he answered with, "O-Okay.....?"

"Yuta!" Gridman, who is now back in the monitor called out to him, "Good job, Yuta! But we still have to complete the mission."

"I thought we just did, Gridman."

"No, this is just the beginning." 

"That was really amazing!" Utsumi jumped up in excitement. He then turned to Rikka, "Hey, Takarada! Yuta was amazing wasn't he?!"

But Rikka didn't reply. Instead she palm was on her face and she had a pained expression, almost as if she was having a headache, "Hey, Takarada? You hear me?" Utsumi asked her but again there was no reply.

"N-No. It wasn't just me." Said Yuta, "If weren't for your help, me and Gridman wouldn't have been able to defeat that Kaiju so..... Thank you!"

"I see. I guess the three of us and Gridman did beat that Kaiju together, huh?" Utsumi then had a firm expression on his face, "Alright! I bet that there will be more Kaiju attacks coming! Although, Yuta is the only that's going to do all the fighting we can still help him! So, let's team up and help each other! Oh, we also need a name! How about The Gridman Alliance?!"

"Sure." Answered Yuta.

"Takarada you're in as well, right?!" Asked Utsumi.

"Sorry but can you shut up for a bit?" Said Rikka coldly, still in the same position, "I hate to say this, but I can't take anymore of today."

"Are you okay?" Yuta asked, concerned for her well-being, "Do you have a headache?"

"My head's in a jumble right now. I don't understand what Gridman is and a real Kaiju just appeared and destroyed the city..... I'm worried about my mama and friends, too..... Sorry but, can you leave?"

"Understood. Let's go, Yuta."

The two of them then left Junk Shop Aya and went to their homes. 

In the Dark Room, The Carver is feeling very furious right now. He had observed the whole thing happened through the perspective of a flying drone. He kicked the monitor that Alexis is in with such great force that a huge crack can be seen formed on the glass screen.

"Looks like we have company." Said Alexis. "Oh well. As long as you have hatred, you will be able to beat him. I can't wait to see what will happen."

The End.


End file.
